Order of The Blight
The Order of The Blight a Secretive Organization of Royal Scientists, and mercenaries by The former Followers of W.D Gaster. Who was lost when he fel in The Core many years Before the Human Frisk came to the Undergroud. seeking to Cover it's tracks to prevent Asgore from discovering the Reckless stunts performed by Gaster and his Scientists, The Organization went into hiding for several Years, Until Several months after the Barrier was Broken, when Monsters began moving up to the Surface in droves. Site 17 was The testing Ground that lead to a critical Error during Trial 55 of the Experiments, Opening a Rift in the distant future, where the Aliens were Invited by mistake to The Underground. History The Order was Created originally by Gaster himslef Operating Publically as the Royal Science Division loyal to Asgore, Through the Invesntion of the Type - B Jumprive. Due to it's nature, Gaster kept the Project Classified To Asgore and everyone outside of the Order until Testing was complete for a perfect Protoype. Work was efficient with great Pogress being made, With a new timeline to Explore Every day project of Jumping between Timelines, Researching and Experimenting different Results was the Revolutionary Breakthrough Gaster and his Monsters Unlocked. They go could to Different Timelines, Eplore Different Worlds, the Possibilities were limitless. However, Gaster one day Succumbed to this new power he found, And started to Go to Timelines and Experiment with Genocide Runs seeing the Entire Gaster was destroyed by his won wrk by Falling into The Core, becoming shattered across space and time. The Amount of Shocking things the Order had done under The Was to great For Asgore to Find out, for fear of Executitoon or imprisonment for the sadistc twists the Experiments took. Up Upon Gaster's Dissapearance, The Order siezed his old blueprints, his notes, plans for the DT Extractor, and even his final inventions. and went into Hiding until Many Years later where the Underground is Now Quiet and Perfect for the Tests to Resume. Members The Order is lead by Dr. Corsiva or Mr. X the Deputy Royal Scientist of The Underground who had Worked with Gaster on the projects that led to his dimise, His Inner Circle consists of Xanth, Ikralla, and Tang who were the Close Advisors trusted by Gaster himself to make Lower ranks consisted of Scientists, Mercenaries, and Security guards,. Overtime the order expanded it's Operatives to Assasins and Blackmailing due to the highly Secretive Nature of it's Reserch, Killing any monsters that stumbled to Close to finding thier Work. Technology Gaster Blaster Mk II - Ground Warp Drive Type - B DT Extractor - Bases and Locations Truelab - The First HQ where the Order Conducted it's operations, Later after the Fall of Gaster, The Order had vanished from theFacility, abandoing it and Seizing the Work of Gaster soNo one Would Uncover thier work, Logs however were stil Lab 2B - The Second HQ where a Duplicate DT Extractor was Constructed, Site 17 - Ground Zeo where the Trial 55 took place, it later becomes the Central Portal with Several Large Alien Hives and Heavy Defenses placed the Aliens to prevent The Portal frmbeing threatened Beebos - A resteraunt owned by the Beebo Family, a neighbour of Grillby. Category:Order of The Blight